


Selfish Attic

by AleenaBite



Category: Block B
Genre: Bastarz MV, Bastarz MV AU, M/M, Selfish and Beautiful Girl MV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Jihoon no soporta a sus vecinos, necesita dormir, estudiar, descansar. Minhyuk es un buen compañero de piso y esta dispuesto a sacrificarse e ir a pedir a ese molesto vecino que deje de hacer ruido por el bien de su amigo.[Selfish & Beautiful Girl MV AU] [Cannon Divergent?]





	Selfish Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Este fic lo escribi hace unos 3 años pero nunca llego a ver la luz por varios motivos. Hoy, para comenzar bien el año y para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querida beta y amiga Karol, he decidido compartirlo con el fandom para echarnos unas risas.
> 
> Esta sin betear, algo revisado pero en fin...si hay algun error, culpadme a mi.
> 
> Feliz Año nuevo!

 

**Selfish Attic**

 

Cuando Minhyuk llego a casa tras un largo día en el trabajo no se esperaba encontrar todo el lugar a oscuras y en silencio. Compartía casa con su amigo desde el instituto, Pyo Jihoon, y este no era famoso por ser precisamente silencioso. Jihoon aun estaba en la universidad por lo que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, estudiando, haciendo el vago o simplemente intentando cocinar algo que no tuviesen que tirar nada más lo quitase del fuego.

 

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -preguntó mientras dejaba las llaves en la entrada junto a su abrigo y sus zapatos. Oyó un murmullo quejoso desde el salón, así que se acerco hasta allí con la mochila aun al hombro.- Jihoon, ¿qué haces ahí metido?

 

Su amigo, aunque nunca había dado muestras de tener episodios de paranoia pre-exámenes, empezaba a preocuparle. Jihoon había construido una especie de fuerte entre el sofá y la mesa baja del salón y se había refugiado debajo de los cojines del mismo. La cabeza despeinada de Jihoon apareció por un resquicio aferrado a la almohada, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

-Intentar dormir -fue su escueta respuesta. Minhyuk intentó reprimir la carcajada que le había provocado su respuesta y se acerco a él tras deshacerse de la mochila junto a la estantería.

-¿Has probado a usar la cama? Dicen que se duerme mejor, más cómodo y eso -la mirada enfadada de Jihoon le indico que no debía ir por ese camino sino quería acabar con un mordisco.

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso. ¿Piensas que estaría aquí metido si pudiese dormir en mi cama? -le espeto gruñendo intentando volver a encerrarse en su fuerte.

-¡Eh! No huyas. A ver, ¿por qué no puedes dormir en tu cama? ¿Tienes problemas para descansar por los exámenes?

-¡Ojala fuese eso! -exclamo levantándose y llevándose su fuerte con él. Tenía el pelo revuelto, más ojeras de lo habitual y aun llevaba puesto el pijama, aunque Jihoon siempre llevaba pijama por casa en época de exámenes.- Es el maldito vecino de arriba. No deja de hacer ruido. No me deja dormir -Minhyuk le miro con estupefacción antes de estallar en carcajadas, incapaz ya de controlar lo absurdo de la situación.- ¡No te rías Lee Minhyuk! Ese vecino es peor que aquella pareja de extranjeros recién casados que no conocían los términos horarios y civismo.

-Anda, anda, no será para tanto -dijo cuando consiguió controlar su risa.- Además, no sé cómo puedes quejarte de los anteriores vecinos. ¿Qué fue de todas aquellas cosas que aprendiste gracias a ellos? -le recordó sonriendo malicioso, Jihoon tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse hasta que su cara alcanzo casi el mismo tono que su pelo recién teñido hacia unas semanas.

-No sé de que hablas -sentencio levantándose como un resorte del suelo, arrastrando consigo la manta y la almohada.

-Claro, claro -el castaño sonrió divertido mientras veía como su amigo comenzaba a desesperarse dando vueltas por la casa.- ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con el vecino a ver si podemos hacer algo para que puedas dormir hasta los exámenes? -se ofreció rindiéndose a la evidencia. Si Jihoon era hiperactivo en modo normal, si no dormía lo suficiente se volvía mil veces peor.

-¿Harías eso por mi? -preguntó esperanzado el chico girándose hacia él.- ¡Eres el mejor del mundo Minhyuk! La primera ronda cuando acabe los exámenes corre de mi cuenta.

-Más te vale, la última vez que subí a quejarme de los vecinos lo que encontré es difícil de olvidar.

 

Aquel ático de su edificio parecía maldito. En los dos años que llevaban viviendo allí había cambiado de dueño casi cada mes. Al principio no había problema, la mayoría de las veces eran jóvenes universitarios con demasiado sueño para notar apenas que vivían allí, pero había casos que habían traído de cabeza a media comunidad de vecinos. Un gato escapista con ansias de ser un ladrón de guante blanco, una gallina perdida -Minhyuk aun no se explica muy bien como sucedió aquello-, ruidos a horas extrañas, aquel inquilino que se ponía a tocar el piano de madrugada o aquel otro que intento recrear en su casa las fraguas de Moria para su "elfa destinada". Definitivamente era un barrio variopinto.

 

A cualquiera podría parecerle que Jihoon exageraba, o que era cosa de su tremendamente desarrollado oído, pero la verdad es que Minhyuk también había sufrido aquellas noches en vela por parte de varios de sus inquilinos y sabía a ciencia cierta que el chico no se quejaba por gusto, al menos no por completo.

 

El pasillo estaba silencioso en aquella planta, la última, y no fue difícil encontrar el piso que buscaba. Demasiadas visitas a ese mismo lugar hacían que se supiese casi el camino de memoria, además que tan solo había tres puertas en aquella planta, cosa de los arquitectos. Llamo al timbre con un poco de temor, nadie sabía quien había alquilado ese ático y por ahora las sorpresas en cuanto a inquilinos no habían resultado nada placenteras. Minhyuk oyó un par de ruidos dentro de la casa y casi al instante la puerta se abrió revelando al inquilino que tanto molestaba el sueño de Jihoon. Aquel chico debía ser casi de su edad y por su cara estaba sorprendido de tener visita, más alguien como Minhyuk.

 

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -sonaba algo dormido y el castaño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al notar la ironía. Jihoon no podía dormir y mientras, él lo hacía a pierna suelta.

-Hola, soy el vecino de debajo -se presento antes de pasar a lo que le traía hasta allá.- No quiero parecer descortés pero, mi compañero de piso se ha quejado de que apenas puede dormir por el ruido que sale de tu piso -el chico abrió los ojos ante su declaración y trato de excusarse atropelladamente.

-¡Oh vaya! Lo siento mucho, es que he estado moviendo muebles esta mañana y luego me he puesto a bailar y, ¡lo siento muchísimo! -se disculpo sonrojándose y tratando de sonar lo más arrepentido posible.

-No pasa nada, si te acabas de mudar es normal que no sepas que tienes un vecino con el oído más fino que el de un perro -bromeo el castaño tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Su interlocutor esbozo una pequeña sonrisa casi culpable por ello.- Tan solo, intenta para la próxima no hacer mucho ruido. Mi compañero esta de exámenes y se pone muy pesado en esta época. Solo eso.

-Lo recordare y perdona de nuevo. Me he mudado hace nada y no conozco a nadie que me ayude a mover tanto mueble -se disculpo revolviéndose el, ya de por si revuelto, pelo teñido.

-Vaya, es una lástima. Si necesitas ayuda... los vecinos estamos para eso -se ofreció Minhyuk casi sin pensarlo y arrepintiéndose dos segundos después de hacerlo.

-Gracias -sonrió el chico agradecido.- Lo tendré en cuenta aunque ahora ya lo tengo más o menos controlado -amplio su sonrisa avergonzado de nuevo.- Pídele perdón a tu compañero por el ruido, intentare no molestarle más.

-Se lo diré -aseguro sonriendo.- Por cierto, soy Lee Minhyuk -se presentó tendiéndole la mano al saludarse.

-Kim Yukwon, encantado -la estrecho el rubio amablemente.- ¿Y cuando acaba los exámenes tu compañero? Para saber cuándo puedo volver a hacer vida normal y eso -preguntó el chico divertido haciendo que Minhyuk riese ampliamente.

 

Media hora después, Minhyuk volvía a entrar en su piso con la sonrisa en la cara y era abordado casi al instante por un Jihoon igual de despeinado y abrazado aun a su almohada.

 

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es el vecino? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -le bombardeo a preguntas el más joven esperando información.

-El vecino es...interesante -fue su corta respuesta mientras cruzaba el salón, recogía su mochila y se dirigía a su habitación.- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, no hará más ruido hasta que acabes los exámenes. Luego...no te puedo prometer nada.

 

Jihoon le miro sin comprender ni una sola palabra, sobre todo porque aquella sonrisa traviesa de Minhyuk no auguraba nada bueno. Por su parte, Minhyuk se había propuesto volver a ver a Yukwon más a menudo, todas las veces que fuesen necesarias hasta que el chico accediese a salir con él al menos una vez.

 

 

 


End file.
